


Know Your Place Little one.

by Ninjakitty64



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AFAB character but they use gender neutral pronouns, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, F/M, First Time, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I am bad at tags, Little One, Multi, One-Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/Other, boba uh shows din the ropes, din is a virgin, gratuitous use of little one, no beta reader we die like men, slight degradation, the slave 1 has a murphy bed and you cant changed my mind, this is totally not based off of a dream i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjakitty64/pseuds/Ninjakitty64
Summary: V had been traveling with Din for months, and since the rescue, Fett as well. The trio had landed on some Outer Rim planet in search of a bounty. The heat was sweltering on the humid planet. Being stuck in a metal ship wasn't helping. Maybe stripping down to just their skivvies on a ship with two bounty hunters is not the best idea.Din/NB AFAB OC/FettThe OC V is nonbinary and uses gender-neutral pronouns. I tried to keep the description as vague as possible but they are AFAB so just FYI(please don't be mean this is the first smut I have ever written  ;_; ) (EDIT: So I broke this up so it's not just a big wall of text lol oops I'm still so bad at this)
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Character(s)/Boba Fett
Kudos: 26





	Know Your Place Little one.

V had been traveling with Din for months, and since the rescue, Fett as well. The trio had landed on some Outer Rim planet in search of a bounty. The heat was sweltering on the humid planet. Being stuck in a metal ship wasn't helping. V was waist-deep in the Slave 1 electrical system. Ever since they installed the new Carbonite unit the AC was not working. Due to the heat V had the top of their flight suit rolled down and tied around their waist exposing their tight sports bra. 

"Dank Farrik!" Came V's frustrated swear as they received another electric shock. They weren't an official mechanic but they knew enough to fix minor things.  
"What are you doing?" Din's modulated voice caused V to jump, smacking their head into the door frame of the electrical panel.  
"Fuckin' hell!" V shrieked. They pulled out of the electrical panel and shot Din a glare.  
"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm trying to fix this kriffin' AC!" Came an exasperated sigh from V. Din was silent for a second. His helmet pinned to the lack of coverage on V's upper half.  
"Zip it up." He commanded. His gloved hands winding into fists. V sat there agape at the audacity of the request.  
"W-what?!" V sputtered out. "It's kriffing hot as balls and you want me to zip up my flight suit!?" V glared up at Din, trying to connect with his eyes behind the visor.  
"I said zip it up, V. I am not going to ask again." Din and V were locked in an intense staring match. The clank of boots on the metal floor signaled Fett's approach. He moved to stand beside Din.  
"What's all this then?" Even though the modulator in his helmet Fett's voice was deep and gravely. V snapped their head to Fett's visor.  
"This Buckethead is trying to get me to cover up in this sweltering heat!" V pouted as they crossed their arms. Fett's visor tilted to look down on V's half-dressed form.  
"He's right, zip it up," Fett stated. There was no room to debate in his tone. V let out a squawk of protest that was quickly silenced by Fett's intense glare. V bristled with rage. With an exaggerated huff, V zipped up their flight suit. Sweat was already pooling around their brow and dripped down their neck.   
"I don't know how you two aren't melting in all that amour?!" V snapped.  
"Liquid-cooled." Din and Fett said simultaneously. V just rolled their eyes as they moved back to work on the AC.  
"You both are a piece of work! Go do your fuckin' job so we could get off this kriffin' planet!"   
"Don't break anything on my ship little one…" Fett chuckled out as he turned to walk down the embankment ramp. Din stood immobile for a second looking down at V's prone form.  
"Djarin! We don't have all day!" Shouted Fett jolting the other bounty hunter into following him out of the ship. V blew a raspberry at the two as the ship doors closed. As soon as the two men were gone, V ripped off the top of their flight suit.   
"Who do those two think they are! Ordering me around and shit…" Grumbled V as they continued to work on the AC unit. 

It was a long and cumbersome process. With the ship door closed, there was a lack of air circulation. Even half-dressed V was covered in sweat. In desperation to cool themselves down, V stripped off their flight suit completely. Clad in only their bra and underwear V shouldered on. Time passed as V worked. Only some minor electric shocks later V was close to fixing the busted AC unit. Unbothered by the sound of the ship doors opening V shouldered on with their task. A low whistle caused V to stiffened. V's underwear clad bottom half-visible from their position fixing the ship.

"Damn! I didn't know you two had a hot piece of ass-" The bounty snarked out before he was silenced by the shock of carbonite as Din roughly shoved him in. V shook slightly. They knew they were in deep, deep trouble. A shriek ripped from V's throat as they were dragged from the Electric vent by a strong hand on their ankle. It was Fett. He pulled them from the vent and flipped them over on their back in one quick movement. V looked between the two bounty hunters towering over them.

"I-I almost got the AC fixed…" they said, trying to placate the two angry bucketheads.  
"What did I tell you! You did the exact opposite of what I asked!" Din was quick to shout out. He took a step closer to V with an angry point. V's brows furrowed. Their fear melted into anger.  
"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?! IT’S KRIFFING HOT AND YOU CLOSED THE KRIFFING DOOR! This metal hunk of junk is practically an oven!" V shouted back.   
"Watch it little one…" Fett's frustrated tone was quieter than Din's angry yelling. However, V could practically see the anger radiating off of him.  
"Or what Boba? You guys can't tell me what do you!" V snapped. Those were the wrong words to say. V realized their mistake as soon as the words tumbled out of their mouth. In a flash, Fett pulled V to their feet by their hair. His fist slammed the button on the wall next to them revealing the bunk the trio took turns sleeping on. Tears pricked at V's eyes at the tight grip Fett had on their hair.

"What the fuck are you doing old man!" Shrieked V. Fett sat on the edge of the bunk and pulled V over his knee with a growl.  
"If you're going to act like a brat you'll get treated by a brat, little one. Now, bite." Fett's gloved hand was thrust into V's face. V squirmed in his grip. Fett shifted his grip from their hair to pin both of V's arms behind their back. 

"I said Bite," Fett growled out. With a shaky exhale V complied. The bit the tip of Fett's gloved. The taste of leather and blaster fire soaked onto V's tongue. Fett removed his hand from the glove. It came down with a crack onto V's clothed ass. They let out a surprised shriek, dropping the glove from their mouth. Din stood straight as a board.  
"What do you think you're doing Fett…" Din took a step closer to the pair. Fett locked visors to Din.  
"As I said, teaching this brat a lesson. Or do you want the honors…" he rasped out causing V to shiver. Din's visor snapped to V's writhing hips. A shuddering breath left Din's lips, so soft even the vocoder in his helmet couldn't pick it up. Fett took Din's lack of answers as permission to complete his task.  
"Now you're going to count each one. Out loud." Fett commanded. His hand came down with another crack on V's bottom. A choked sob bubbled out of V's throat.  
"What, do you want me to call you daddy too?" V sniffled out. They were already in deep why not push some buttons. With a frustrated growl, Fett smacked V's ass again.  
"TWO!!" Shrieked V. Fett let out a dark chuckle. His hand smoothing over their ass in an attempt to soothe the pain.  
"Now Now, you didn't want to count the first one so let's restart Brat…" Fett smacked their ass once more. V practically yelped the number one. They complied with Fett's punishment, very aware of the heat bristling between their thighs.   
"Ten!" V sobbed out. Their whole body was shaking over Fett's knee. A dark wet spot easily visible on V's underwear. Din let out a clipped choke at the sight. He'd never experienced something like this before. His cock was straining against his codpiece.  
"Look at you little one… I have half the mind to think you like this…" Fett chuckled out as he trailed his finger over V's underwear. V's hips bucked upwards at Fett's touch.   
"Djarin. Get your ass over here, it's your turn." Fett commanded. Din's cock jolted at the sound. He scrambled over to sit beside Fett. Fett easily maneuvered V's small frame over Din's beskar covered thighs. Copying Fett's earlier actions. He tentatively placed one of his hands in front of V's face.

"B-bite…" came his unsure command. V did not hesitate in complying this time. They bit down on the glove softly allowing Din to remove his hand from the glove. He quickly shoved the other one in their face too. With both of his hands free, he shakily traced V's spine. Fett's hands were on their hips, he had shucked his other glove off. A rip bounced off the walls of the ship. Fett had ripped V's underwear clean off their body, exposing their soaking crotch. A pleased hum came from Fett's helmet.  
"Kriff… you're soaking little one… You really do enjoy this don't you…" Fett traced a finger around V's soaking heat. V keened and wiggled their hips against his touch. Din's breath hitched at the sight. Hesitant to touch, his hands squeezed V's sides.   
"Djarin, you were watching. Do it. Make them count too. Feel free to hit as hard as you want, this little brat can handle it. Isn't that right little one…" His voice trickled into a dark chuckle.   
"Y-Yes, F-Fett…" V answered meekly with a nod of their head. Din smacked V's naked ass, it was already red from Fett's assault earlier. Said man let out a scoff.  
"Pathetic, and you call yourself a bounty hunter…" He taunted. Din straightened up and cracked V's ass again, causing them to yelp out the number one. With Fett's coaching, V was a blubbering mess in Din's lap. Fett kneeled on the side of the bunk. He grasped V's hair and pulled them up against his chest plate. V quivered in his grasp, grinding their hips back into Fett's. They could feel his hard cock pressed up against their sore ass.  
"What a sight for sore eyes… not so mouthy are you now Brat…" Fett teased. His helmet came off and clanked to the floor with a thud. He buried his face in V's neck. Din watched intensely. His hands gripping the sheets of the bunk so tight his knuckles were white.   
"What do you want, little one…" Came Fett's unmodulated voice next to V's ear.  
"T-touch me… f-fuck m-me… kriff anything please…" V whined out. They pressed their hips back into Fett, who let out a growl at the contact. He looked into Din's helmet.  
"You heard them Djarin…" Din swallowed roughly. His shaky hands rose slightly towards V's trembling body.   
"I... I-I've never uh… done t-this before…" He choked out. Fett laughed.  
"Of course… I guess you'll just have to watch and learn…" Fett chuckled. His free hand trailed up V's front. He reached the front zipper of V's bar and tugged it down, releasing V's chest. Din swore. His cock throbbed against his armor. V's breath hitched as Fett's hand trailed back down their body. Fett's fingers brushed through the sparse hair covering V's nether regions.

"Should I even ask how old you are little one…" Fett's rumbling voice licked at V's ear. They let out a strangled keen.  
"I-I'm 20, you old fart!" V huffed out. This earned them a slap directly to their heat. V cried out and rolled their hips. Fett cooed into V's ear.  
"Behave…" his fingers delved deeper. They brushed up against the bundle of nerves at the top of their heat. They were already dripping with arousal. A feral growl rippled deep in Fett's throat.  
"So wet… we've barely touched you and you're already soaked…" His fingers swirled around V's heat languidly. Moans trickled out of V's mouth.  
"F-Fuck, hng! B-Boba!" V keened, they bucked their hips against Fett's hand.   
"Djarin are you watching? They're like a loth cat in heat…" Din's eyes never left the sight of Fett's hand teasing V's heat. He was beginning to feel swamped by his beskar. Fett was placing kisses along V's neck. Nipping their skin every so often causing them to yelp.   
"Din, you're looking a bit green under the gills…" Fett taunted. He had finally pressed a single finger into V's heat. A moan came straight out of V. They rocked their hips into Fett's large finger.  
"Fucking yourself on my hand… such a naughty little brat… Do you think you would take another one, little one?" Before V could respond, he shoved another finger into V's tight hole.   
"Kriff… You're so fucking tight…" Fett groaned out. He pumped his fingers in and out of V.   
"Din, why don't you let this brat take care of you since you're too pathetic to do it yourself." Fett released his grip on V's hair letting them fall face first into Din's lap. Din's hand quickly settled on V's shoulder. Fett worked V's heat faster. V writhed against Din's lap. 

"Well, what are you waiting for…" Fett ground out. Din scrambled to release his codpiece. It clanked to the floor. V was quick to unzip the flap covering Din's hard cock. V's eyes widened at the sight. It was massive.  
"Fuck… you're so big!" Din averted his eyes. V took his cock in their hand and guided him to their mouth. Fett growled with annoyance and shoved V's head down on Din’s cock. The feeling of V's hot mouth on his cock caused Din to emit a moan. The end was clipped off by his vocoder. Fett added a third finger to V's heat as he pressed further down on V's head. Their fingers curled into Din's beskar covered thighs.  
"F-Fuck, you feel so g-good. O-Osik!" The words trickled out of Din's mouth. Fett released V's head allowing them to work themselves along Din's cock. Their tongue swirled around his head every time they reached the tip of his cock. Din's hands moved of his own volition burying themselves in V's hair. His head was thrown back in another garbled moan. Fett removed his fingers, causing V to whine at the loss of fullness.   
"Don't worry little one… you'll be full here in a second…" Fett chuckled out, he pulled the bottom of his robe and pants aside freeing his own member. It stood tall and proud, despite the myriad of scar tissue littering his skin from his time in the Sarlacc. He rubbed the blunt head of his cock against V's heat, wetting himself with their slick. He lined himself up against their hole and began to press in. As he sunk deeper in them, Din shoved himself straight up into V's throat. A choked moan rippled in V's throat, tickling Din's cock. Fett let out a deep moan at the feeling of his cock in V's tight heat.

"You're so tight. Kriff I can feel you clenching down on me…" V whined at the fullness. They rocked their hips back into Fett to get any sort of movement. Tears streamed down V's cheeks as they tried to relax their jaw and throat as much as possible to accommodate Din's cock.   
"F-Fuck V… shit you take this so well Mesh'la…" Din babbled. His helmet tilted back in pleasure. He had a death grip on V's head locking them in place as he fucked their throat. Fett took this as the time to snap his hips to the back of V's ass. This causes both V's throat and heat to clench. Both bounty hunters let out a groan at the sensation. There was really nothing V could do other than to take it. Din's thrusts became quicker and uneven. He was babbling nonsense at this point. 

“Fuck… Mesh'la...I’m gonna…” Din groaned out. Fett snapped his head to Din’s helmet.  
“Don’t you fuckin think about it Djarin.” Snarled Fett. “If you’re going to cum anywhere, it’s is this fucking brat right here…” Fett punctuated his sentence with a particularly hard thrust into V. His balls slapping against their soaked heat. They let out a sob of pleasure. Din let out a strangled moan as he nodded his head. He was trying his hardest to hold it all in. His cock was aching for release. Fett grabbed V’s hair once more and pulled them off Din’s cock with a wet pop. Din whined at the loss.  
“F-Fett please..” Din all but begged. Fett chucked as he gave V one last thrust. He pulled out and helped V into Din’s lap. Their arousal practically dripping onto Din’s throbbing cock.  
“Maker please...:” V whined. They leaned their back against Fett’s chest, their head falling onto his shoulder. Fett kissed up and down V’s neck as he guided V down onto Din’s awaiting cock. Din let out a deep guttural moan as V sunk down on his length.  
“How’s it feel Djarin…” Fett taunted. He curled his hands around V’s hips. He began a slow pace of moving V up and down onto Din’s cock. Din’s hands flew to V’s waist as well, accidentally lacing with Fett’s.

“Cyar'ika, Mesh'la… Maker, you feel so good…” Din cried out. He released one of his hands and ripped off his helmet. Din buried his face into the other side of V’s neck. He set a fast rhythm as he pounded upwards into V. Fett kept their hips steady.  
“That’s it Djarin… Feel them clench around you.” He was continuing his assault of his side of V’s neck. One of his hands slinked around V’s hips to toy with the bundle of nerves at the apex of V’s heat. V’s hips bucked wildly. This was the tipping point. The coil that had been winding within them snapped. With a scream, V came. Their heat clenching down violently onto Din’s cock.  
“That’s it little one… Cum all over his cock!” Fett growled into V’s ear. He continued his assault on V as they rode out their climax. Din whined at the sensation, Fett’s fingers occasionally brushing against his cock.  
“Osik! Fett p-please... I-I need to-” Din barely choked out. Fett just gave Din a feral grin.  
“Do it… Fill this brat right up.” He commanded. That was all Din needed. His hips snapped up into V once more. He bit down on the junction of V’s neck to stifle his moan. His hot cum splattered deep inside V. Din kept himself buried inside of V as he finished his climax. The moment was soon gone as Fett yanked V off of Din. He hissed as the slick sensation of leaving V’s heat. Fett hooked his arms under V’s knees as he hauled them into his arms.  
“Let me show you how it’s really done,” Fett growled out. He plunged himself into V. The combination of both Din and V’s release coating Fett’s thick cock. He had folded V in half in his arms. He pistoned himself into V. Feral grunts and groans rippled out of the older bounty hunter. All Din could do was watch Fett’s thick cock repeatedly pound into V.

“Come for me once more, little one… I know you have it in you.” Fett cooed into V’s ear.   
“M-Maker! B-Boba, yes-s!” V sobbed out, the coil of another orgasm twisted inside their belly. Din carefully approached the pair. Timidly he reached out to brush against V’s clit. This caused V to throw their head back into Fett's shoulder with a keen. Taking that as a positive reaction Din’s inexperienced fingers played with V’s heat. He tried to do the same movements he observed Fett doing.

“Kriff! Boba, I-I’m close, Please F-fill me up too!” Cried out V. The stimulation they were receiving was overwhelming.  
“As you wish, Little one.” Fett bit into the opposite side of V’s neck mirroring the same mark Din had left on them. One more flick of Din’s fingers V came undone. Their heat clenched down like a vice on Fett’s cock. With a roar, Fett buried himself as far as he could in V as he came. Slow lazy thrusts back into them unless he had completely finished. V slumped in Fett’s grasp. Their legs shaking from overstimulation. Fett slowly pulled himself free from V’s heat. All three of their cum dripped out of V. Din surprised everyone by leaned forwards and licking a stripe up V’s tender heat. He let out a moan as he leaned forwards. His hands spread V’s thighs even further in Fett’s grasp. Din eagerly slurped up the juices from V’s heat as if it was his last meal. V mewled at the overstimulation of his thick tongue that was plunging into their heat.

“Kriff… You’re just as insatiable…” Fett took one of his hands and shoved Din further into V.   
“Clean them all out, Djarin. Every last drop.” Din eagerly followed Fett’s command. His tongue flexed inside of V’s heat scooping the last remnants of both his and Fett’s cum. When he finally parted his beard glistened with their slick.  
“F-Fuck… I think I should get in trouble more often…” V panted out and they wiggled in Fett’s bruising hold. Gently Fett lowered V onto the bunk before staggering back.  
“Kriff I’m getting too old for this shit…” He grumbled out. He shoved his flaccid cock back into his pants, not even bothering to wipe himself off. Din was still in a post-coitus daze. V chuckled and brushed the slick from his beard.

“So how was it for your first time?” V asked. Their fingers traced Din’s jawline.  
“Cyar'ika It was amazing... “ Came his breathy whisper. V locked eyes with his deep brown ones. A smile spread across their face. Before they could speak they were cut off by a playful slap to their ass.

“I think someone was in the middle of fixing the AC. It’s kriffing hot in here.” Fett gave V a cheeky grin. V squawked in disbelief.  
“Well, Someone rudely interrupted me!” V scoffed, they slinked off the cot and began to look around for the flight suit they discarded forever ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I used a bit Mando'a (But honestly if you are here you've probably read a few of these fics and know what these words mean already)  
> Mesh'la: Beautiful  
> Cyar'ika: Sweetheart/beloved  
> Osik: Shit


End file.
